Ours
by Ficwriter23
Summary: It's just a story using the characters from Austin & Ally, its not going to sound exactly like the TV show. I'm not using the "world" from the show. It's a completely different setting and the characters have different personalities. I'm just going along with it. Hopefully it's enjoyable. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

"Ally? Have you seen my keys anywhere?" Dad yelled. Dad's always late for work, and each time is for different reasons. I smile to myself, grab his keys from behind the fish bowl, and jingle it in the air.

"Why is it behind the fish tank, Dad?"

"No idea" he yelled from his room. "Where the hell did my other sock go? I just had it a second ago!"

I look at the clock and roll my eyes. "7:50!"

"Okay okay, I'm coming! 2 more minutes!" there was a loud thump sound "Ow"

"Dad, don't kill yourself, I'll just drive myself to school, I'm gonna be late" I grab my keys and throw Pride & Prejudice & Zombies into my book bag. "Your coffee and breakfast burrito is on the counter! Don't skip breakfast! Love you!" I yell from the front door.

"Love you too Al!"

It's the first day of my senior year in high school, also the hottest time of the year. I'm already sweating and I've only been out of the house for 2 minutes. I blast the AC as soon as the car starts.

I pull out of the driveway and almost hit Ms. Millers mailbox. I've only been driving for a week and a half now, and I think I'm getting worse at it.

I pull up next to Carrie's mailbox and honk the horn. I pull out my book since I KNOW Carrie's going to take another 10 minutes. I play my favorite Pink Floyd CD and open the book where I left off when the passenger door swings open.

It startles me and I let out a yelp. I pout at her, "Why are you so fast today?"

She pulls down the mirror and applies her signature red lipstick. "Picked out my clothes last night." She kicks up her foot on the dashboard and flashes me with her perfectly polished toenails and her new black platform heels.

"Whatcha think?" She smiles at me with her perfect white teeth. Everything about Carrie is perfect. Her hair is a glowing blond with perfect waves, even when she doesn't curl them. She also has Leighton Meester's wardrobe and Paris Hilton's makeup collection.

"You don't even need my opinion. You know your perfect" I close my book and shift to drive. "And get your feet off my dashboard, I just wiped it two days ago." I dust off some dirt she left on it with my hand.

She rolls her eyes, "Because that's so necessary, and I do not think I am perfect" She punches my arm on "perfect".

After a 10 minute drive, we get to school at 8:14. Carrie and I walk to the front office to pick up our schedules. I look over at Carrie's schedule and she looks over at mine.

She pumps her fist in the air, "Hell yeah! We have Calculus together."

"And we all know what that means" I smirk at her, she giggles and links arms with me.

"You know you love me" She takes my schedule and scans through it. "Ew, AP English Literature AND Fiction Writing? Why two English classes?"

"Because I love English classes" I snatch my schedule back. "We have lunch together too, so I'll see you then. I'll text you later" I start walking down the hallway.

"Whats with the hurry?"

I pretend not to hear her and take out my phone. And look at the text from Gavin.

 _-Where are you?-_

 _ **-Going to meet up with you-**_

10 seconds later

 _-Same place?-_

 ** _-Always-_**

 _-:)-_

I walk a little faster, and I realize that I'm smiling like an idiot.

When I get to our favorite spot in the school I sit on the bench. Gavin and I have been friends since freshman year of high school, I sat on this same bench crying when my parents were going through a divorce.

I asked Ms. Harrison if I could sit outside for a while since I felt like I was going to have some sort of breakdown. I guess Gavin saw me crying to myself and he came to sit next to me. I didn't even know him then so I felt weirded out. But then he handed me a tissue and said, "I don't know why your crying, but just know that your not alone"

I didn't respond so he continued.

"My parents are getting a divorce." I finally looked at him, mostly with shock.

He smiled at me and said "You too?"

I looked down at the tissue in my hands and nodded. We stayed silent for a while, but weirdly it wasn't an awkward silence. He touched my hand and when we met eyes, he smiled and said "I think we were meant to meet eachother like this"

And at that moment, I laughed since of how ridiculous it sounded. At that moment, we became friends. At that moment, I fell deeply in love with him.


	2. Chapter 2

"I got Ms. Patty for AP Bio", Gavin sighed and put his head in his hands.

"Ooh, good luck on that"

"She's the strictest Bio teacher of the entire school, and she smells like ham" he grumbled.

"Maybe your just jealous that she attracts puppies" I poke him in the ribs with my finger, he jerks and grabs my finger. I laugh when he tries to poke me in the ribs with his finger. 10 seconds later, we're wrestling and we're gasping for air by the time we're done.

"Let me see your schedule" Gavin says still smiling.

"No"

He raises an eyebrow, "Why not?"

"I want it to be a surprise if we get a class together."

He rolls his eyes and looks at the time on his watch. That's another thing I love about Gavin, he's old fashioned. He still has a flip phone, because he thinks smart phones suck the life out of people. And he wears a watch to check the time instead of checking the time on his phone. He also has perfectly combed hair, and dresses incredibly well.

I realize I'm staring when I realize that Gavin's staring back. I look away casually, "What time is it?"

"8:25"

I grab my book bag off the floor, "Then I guess we should get going"

His hand suddenly is around my wrist, "Wait, I wanna ask you something." I see a different look in his eyes, discomfort.

I swing the arm he's grabbing back and forth playfully. "We're gonna be late, does it have to be now?"

"No, but I'm going to lose the nerve later" I give him a weird look and say "Did you kill someone?"

He narrows his eyes, "If I killed someone you wouldn't be the first one I would tell"

"What?! Why not?"

"Because you suck at keeping secrets. You get all nervous and your eyebrow does that cute twitchy thing"

My hand goes straight to my eyebrow, "Does not"

He chuckles then huffs, "Stop getting me off topic!"

Before I tell him to continue the first bell rings. Which means there's only 2 minutes left before first period starts.

It startles me and I yank my arm free from his grip. "Tell me later, I gotta go. We BOTH have to go" I pulled him off the bench.

When I walk into Physics, everyone is standing by the door, which means that the teacher is assigning seats. I look around the room for familiar faces and see Tim from British Literature from junior year. And I see Hannah from art class from second period. Hopefully I get seated next to someone I already know so I can avoid awkward small talk.

Mr. Griffin announces "Now I don't want any complaints, I picked these seats at completely random. If you really have issues with your lab partner, come talk to me and we can work something out"

I cross my fingers and continue to scan across the room for more familiar faces. And then I find myself counting faces, 1, 2,3,4,5.

"Ally Dawson!" Mr. Griffin calls out.

I realize that he is pointing to a seat in the middle of the room, and everyone is staring at me. Oh god, how many times did he call me name? I can feel my face burning when I pace toward to the seat he is still pointing to.

I want to cover my face with my hands and hide but some people are still staring. I can even hear some girls giggling in the background.

I take out my textbook and binders to do something with my hands. I act like I'm writing something in my agenda since my face is still burning.

"Austin Moon"

I roll my eyes at that name but then I realize that he is pointing at the seat right next to me.

"Wait what?" I blurt out. Austin pauses and raises an eyebrow at me. People start laughing including Mr. Griffin.

Austin and I meet eyes, and he winks at me. I roll my eyes and continue to scribble in my agenda. Mr. Griffin continues to call out names when Austin takes a seat next to me.

"Disappointed?" Austin asks me.

I shrug, "Depends on whether you can pull some weight in this class"

"Geez harsh"

I didn't respond. Austin Moon is the type of person I would never associate with. He's popular, he's on the football team, he dates a new girl every 3 months, and he only hangs out with hot people. Why? Because hot people only hang out with hot people. Not that I think he's hot. UGH. How do you turn off the voices in your head?

My pencil snaps. I sigh and dig in my book bag for another pencil. Why did I not buy mechanical pencils? Why the hell did I choose wooden pencils?

A pen lands on top of my pink notebook, I look up and meet Austin's eyes. I look away quickly and mumble a thanks, not caring if he heard or not. Mr. Griffin announces that our first lab will be tomorrow and we can use the rest of class time to get to know our new lab partner. Gee sounds delightful.

I have no idea what to say so I decide not to say anything at all. Austin Moon is the guy that everyone is friends with, he's not like the dumb, douchie jock from coming of age high school movies. He's actually really smart, he's the student body president, and works for the school newspaper. Not that I pay any attention to that stuff.

I also heard that he's been offered football scholarships from three different universities already. He doesn't seem to be a bad guy it's just exactly this moment right now. People are staring in our direction. Waiting for something between us to happen so they can tell their friends and their friends will tell their friends. Then I have to deal with all that bullshit.

Austin's dated all the prettiest, smartest girls in school. I'm obviously not in that category, and Carrie would never stop bugging me if she ever saw me hanging out with Austin Moon. So it makes perfect sense for us to never ev-

"So" Austin leaned on his head into his arm so he is facing directly towards me.

I pretend not to hear him and act like I'm texting someone. "Are you really going to keep ignoring me? We're going to be lab partners for the rest of the year you know"

I put my phone down and look at him. He seems like he's genuinely trying to make conversation. I sigh and say "Sorry. I'm being a bitch, I didn't mean to come off that way"

He shrugged, "Mondays are stressful"

Mr. Griffin stands in the middle of the class room, "Alright guys tomorrow, we're doing something fun, we're making electric motors! So you don't want to be absent tomorrow, you and your lab partner are going to test your team work"

Oh yay.


	3. Chapter 3

Day one of senior year check. I get out of the car and walk towards my house when my front door swings open. I jump but realize it's just Carrie.

"How on earth do you beat me to my own house?" I walk past her into my living room and lay my book bag on the counter and take out my binders. Carrie walks over and snatches my binders out of my hands.

"You just got home and you're already doing homework?" She grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the couch which means she has something to say. I hold up my finger and walk to the kitchen. I open my cabinet and grab a bag of barbecue Lays chips.

I plop down back onto the couch and stuff a large deformed chip into my mouth. "Go ahead"

She grabs my bag of chips and sits it on the table.

"Hey!"

"Trust me, you won't have the appetite when I tell you this"

I cross my arms and brace myself. "What? You're scaring me"

She studies my facial expression then says "I think Gavin has a girlfriend"

I stayed frozen for a minute. Gavin has been acting weird lately and he tried to tell me something today at school with his awkward face. His awkward...gorgeous face. I try to recover and grab my bag of chips back from the table. And stuff another handful in my mouth.

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Don't pull that, you've had a thing for Gavin since sophomore year"

"I did not and do not have a thing for Gavin"

She crossed her arms and smirked at me "Alright"

There was a long silence, too long. I looked at her and she was still smirking at me. I rolled my eyes and threw my arms in the air "Fine, I have a small tiny ity bity thing for Gavin" She giggled in response. "How do you know he has a girlfriend?"

"Rumors"

"Well rumors aren't always true"

"But rumors have to come from somewhere"

"How do you know that the cheerleading squad didn't just come up with some ridiculous rumor to spread around for fun?"

"You're in denial"

"Am not. I just don't believe it." I grabbed my phone from my back pocket "Ill call him right now and ask"

"NO!" she snatched my phone back. "Are you crazy?"

"What?!" I reached for my phone but she stretched her arm further.

She rolled her eyes and sat on my phone. She looked at me straight in the eyes. "I don't know if you're just blind or if you really don't know but Gavin treasures your opinion. If he wanted to tell you he would sit you down and tell you face to face. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't want to tell you over the phone. Out of everyone, your opinion matters the most. If you told him to dump her, he would."

"You're full of it" I grabbed for another chip.

She snatched the bag out of my hands "Quit taking my c-"

"Ally, I'm serious"

I sighed and walked to the kitchen, Carrie is starting to suffocate me. I decided not to tell her about me and Gavin's talk this morning. Then she'll be completely convinced, he could have wanted to about his dad's new girlfriend or about something stupid Dez did over the summer. Or something that HE did over the summer, Gavin was gone for the whole summer down at his mom's beach house in North Carolina. How can he meet a girl down in North Carolina for one summer then bring her with him back to California. Ridiculous.

Also Gavin would never keep something like that from me for that long. He would never do that.


	4. Chapter 4

By the time I was in Physics I was angry, tired, ashamed, and any other bad feeling all mixed together. Why was I so sure that it wasn't true? I felt the tears forming but as soon as I felt Austin taking the seat next to me I had to swallow them down.

Push down all my thoughts about what happened this morning. I got my phone out to add Austin's number into my phone for future projects. 3 more text messages and 4 more miss calls from Gavin, again I ignored them. I passed my phone to Austin.

"For future references."

He nodded and add his phone number into my phone. And texted himself to add mine into his phone. "Who's Gavin and why is he so sorry for not tell you?"

I snatched my phone out of his hands. "That's none of your business"

He rose his hands in the air. "hey it just came up. I wasn't snooping"

"If you read the message and ask my about my personal business then it's snooping" I shut off my phone again.

"You didn't reply back"

I shot him a look, "like I said, it's none of your business!"

He leaned his head into his palm so he was facing me directly. "Relationship problems? Need advice? I'm pretty good with relationships"

I snorted "Right" I swirled my pencil around the classroom "That's why you've dated everyone in this room right? Who's this month's girl? Ashley? Britney? Natasha? Bethany?"

He shook his head. "Don't tell me you believe those dumb rumors too"

I shrugged "Isn't it true?"

"No, nothing you hear in high school is ever true. I thought at least you would've known that"

"Why me?"

"Please, your the top student in our grade. I thought you were smart enough not to believe rumors"

I look away and write my name on the top of my notebook and write the date for today's notes. "Sometimes rumors are true"

He was quiet so I thought he didn't hear what I said. "Sometimes but sometimes the truth has a story behind it"

I ignored that. Why am I even talking about this with Austin Moon? Whatever the "story" was behind Gavin and his mystery girlfriend, I don't give a shit. He's a big boy, he can do whatever he wants.

Class started and we've been given the lab for today.

"Alright class, so I'm passing out the labs for today. You have all the materials at your stations already. The only help you can get is from your textbooks and your lab partner. Ask me for any questions."

He passes out the lab sheets and our wonderful hour starts. I'm looking over the lab instructions. It seems fairly easy but the communication part is the hard part.

~Explore the difference between ideal and actual mechanical advantage by manipula~

"So-" he rubbed his hands together. "Where do we start?" He asked, touching the equipment.

"We have to read the instructions first"

"Or we could use common sense, look you've got an inclined plane, a second class lever, and a pulley. The lab is to make a simple machine using these, so let's make one"

I sigh and put the sheet down, I grab my notebook. "Fine then let's sketch some examples and chose one"

He takes my pencil and lays it on the table. "Or we can just experiment with what we have and see what we come up with"

"Why are you so against following directions?"

"Why are you so against not following directions?"

We stare at each other for a second. Then he laughs, "Fine let's do it your way"

I guess I looked surprised because he said "What? Shouldn't you be used to having things your way?"

I shook my head and started drawing.

I went to lunch to meet up with Carrie when I spot Gavin running towards my direction.

I felt like running but I stayed exactly where I was. What am I going to do, avoid him forever? So I let him catch up to me.

I held up my hand. "Hey"

Gavin looked at me like a spider was crawling on my face. "Hey? You run out on me this morning. Avoid all my calls and text messages, and all you have to say is "hey"? I know you mad at me but let me expl-"

"I'm not mad"

He studied my face, he stood frozen just looking at me. "Your not?"

I shake my head and try to keep my face as natural as possible.

"But you ran out on me this morning at the bench"

I shrugged "I didn't want to interrupt anything. you looked kind of occupied"

He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh..okay. Well the why didn't you answer any of my texts or calls"

"Gavin, I don't look at my phone during classes. I'm trying to graduate"

He stood there, processing. He looked down and stuffed his hands down into his pockets. "So your really not mad?"

I put on my oh-please face. "Gavin why would I be mad?"

"I don't know. I was planning on telling you, I didn't want you to think I was keeping it fro-"

I put up my hand and stopped him from finishing that sentence. If he finished that sentence I would've stopped this whole pretending I'm fine with all this act.

"It's your business"

And then we just stared at each other. I wanted to punch him, I wanted to kiss him, I wanted to tell him to never speak to me again, I wanted to beg him to dump whoever she was, I wanted to stop loving him. There was something in his eyes, it felt like he wanted to say something but was stopping himself from doing it. So I waited but nothing came out of his mouth.

That's when Carrie showed up want stepped in front of me. Blocking my vision of Gavin.

"There you are!" She said. "I've been saving that seat over there for us"

I looked back at Gavin. Who was still staring at me. Carrie turned around and faced him "Hey, you joining us for lunch today"

He finally broke our little staring contest. "Not today. I have to go meet someone"

Carrie glared at him "Meet someone huh? Who's this someone?"

Geez why Carrie? Why?!

He just shrugged casually and said "Just someone I promised to meet for lunch today, I'll have lunch with you guys tomorrow. I gotta get going"

Carrie crossed her arms and said "Whateves. See you tomorrow then"

He smiled at her then smiled at me. The smile didn't feel as warm as it always is. So I gave a semi cold-warm smile back. And then he was gone.


End file.
